Just for Will
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: The whole 'going to the dance' thing just isn't working. They need to do more to get Will's attention. oneshot for now. WarrenxLayla


Disclaimer: whatever

Author's Note: Fuck WarrenXyourauthorself-insertionofanOC

%%%

It had been a week since Layla had told Will that she was going to the prom with Warren. And within that agonizingly long week not once had Will made any sort of comment about prom or Warren or the fact that she was going with Warren. To prom.

Layla was absolutely furious. She was going to prom with his arch enemy. How could he not say anything about that!? How could her going to prom with a man that absolutely loaths him not bother him in the tiniest bit?

Well you really have to interact with someone in order for that other person to provide feedback. Not that she's seen him recently. At all. She has no classes with him; not anymore since he switched out of hero support. She almost never sees him in the hall. If by chance she does it is usually the back of his head as he is surrounded by supporters. There is the bus. She does see him on the ten minute ride, but during those few minutes she has with him he's usually texting Gwen or catching up on some homework he forgot to do. So how can that really count as being with him? Technically he is not mentally in attendance. And besides, if she did get the opportunity to talk with him a crowded school bus is not the place for private conversation.

"Looks like I'm going to once again have to make the first move." She adjusted her backpack and headed down the hall to the Sophomore lockers, her heels clicking with determination.

When she rounded the next corner she spotted her target: Warren Peace. He was idly tossing book jammed with papers and a notebook covered in doodles into his bag. He looked completely oblivious to the groups of teenagers crowding up the hall way.

"Hi Warren!" Layla tried to sound as cheerful as possible. It came out a little too over the top, but what was she going to do? She just wasn't in that kind of a mood.

"How did you know where my locker was?" If she was honest with herself he looked really pissed.

"I used a bit of logic and combined it with luck?" She smiled at him.

"You're stalking me aren't you." Very pissed. "Are your little freaks around the corner?" He looked over her filled with suspicion.

"Look, this whole going to the dance thing isn't working." Might as well get down to business and be serious. He isn't in the mood (or the type) to talk in circles.

"Aw, too bad. Poor little miss hippie," he said sarcastically. Warren shifted something around in his locker that she couldn't see before slamming it shut. "Oh well, better luck at the next dance."

"That's not what I mean," she sighed, letting her frustration be known.

"So I'm not off the hook?" It was that hair again. It shifted across his face, hiding half of it. Layla hated when this happened. Not being able to read his face was off putting. Even if he was her 'date,' he was still Warren Peace and ergo very scary.

"Absolutely not. Will already knows about it and I know for a fact it bothers him."

"And…"

"Well it isn't enough."

"Not enough?" He folded his arms across his chest. He looked most unimpressed with her. This was not a good thing.

"It needs to really make him mad, to completely frustrate him so that he is unable to thing or do anything else. Will needs to be completely immobilized." Layla found herself clutching onto her backpack. She felt incredibly embarrassed over her freak out. "Ahem."

"And they say I'm the bad guy." Warren made a motion to walk away. Perhaps she really creeped him out.

'Oh god, he must think I am such a freak. I am not a freak! I'm a regular girl. A regular girl caught up in a boy with whom she has strong feelings for. This is going all so very badly.'

"Wait!" He turned and looked at her dead in the eye. This was her last chance to tell him the plan. After this…well, she would be chasing Mr. Opportunity away.

"What I mean is," she began to wring her hands in a fit of nervousness "we need to do more couple stuff. Like flirting."

"Couple stuff…" He leaned back against a locker unimpressed. "Flirting…"

"Yeah, it'll make it appear to be a more serious of a situation forcing Will into making a move."

"There's only one flaw in your logic," he began to rub his chin. Unlike Will Warren shaved. She could see just a hint of hair where his thumb was rubbing.

"We're not a couple."

The bell rang before she could argue anything further. Without any hesitation he walked away leaving her irritated and alone.

Layla couldn't concentrate at all throughout her morning classes. All she could think about was Will and Gwen making out in some random hallway. And of course Warren didn't help her thoughts. Just when she thought she managed to get a grip on erasing the imagined images of the love of her life kissing another woman he would pop up and smirk at her.

Lunch just couldn't come soon enough. As soon as the bell rang she was going to head straight to the cafeteria and give him an earful. He was going to cooperate and participate 100% or, or, or… Well she didn't get as far as the 'or' part. It probably would be a good idea to plot it out thoroughly so she wouldn't look like a babbling idiot in front of him. But what could _she_, the 'hippie,' possibly threaten Warren Peace with? Eating at the Paper Lantern every night till he caved? Maybe threatening wasn't such a good idea…Bargaining? Compromising? She wasn't so sure what she was going to do but she did know that she had to convince him into helping her beyond being a prom date.

But as the minutes ticked by and the bell finally did ring Layla began to lose her nerve. She didn't want him to break off their 'date' because she appeared to be a crazed overly pushy lunatic.

'What am I going to do?' She entered the cafeteria overly frustrated instead of firm and determined like she had planned.

"You know," He said walking up to her slowly and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm _this close_" he pinched his fingers so very near one another. "To kissing you."

That got her attention. Well it got a lot of people's attention; not that anyone besides her heard anything. Just the fact that Warren Peace had his arm around a cute little redheaded hippie chick got outright stares from some students.

"What?" She almost dropped the books she was carrying in her arms. Everything seemed to freeze as the mindless chatter surrounding them became a dull buzz.

"Not like _that_." He explained at her hasty look. "I just want to tick Will off. He pissed me off back in gym, and—"

She smiled. "You think you'll get back at him by kissing me?" She was completely grinning by now. This was the perfect plan! Well it words it of course sounded perfect. She just happened to forget the whole kissing part. As is not having your first kiss with your one true love!!!

He returned her smile warmly. "Of course." He paused, rubbing his chin. He began to speak a little more clearly as if intentionally wanting others to hear, "there are _other_ benefits, too, of course."

She grins. "Like what?" She asks cheekily, playing along all caught up in the moment.

"Well, for one, I'd get to kiss you. I think that's a good enough reason in and of itself, personally."

She stoped walking. "And what's stopping you?" she asked aloud without even thinking.

_Nothing_. He realizes as he closes the gap between the two of them just as Will showed up behind them, tray in hand, with his new buddies.

%%%

I made a reference to a common tv commercial halfway through. The reader who picks it up will be the proud owner of my gallbladder. See my profile for details.

Don't like? PM and we can discuss. I love to debate!


End file.
